Kazuko Yanaga
Kazuko Yanaga (弥永 和子 Yanaga Kazuko, April 14, 1947 – November 1, 2014) was a Japanese actress and voice actress who worked for 81 Produce. She was the wife of fellow voice actor Hōchū Ōtsuka. On November 1, 2014, she died of sepsis at the age of 67.1 She is the Japanese dub of Captain Donna Collie in Sarah Lee Jones: All-American Heroine. Dubbing Roles Live-action * Sigourney Weaver ** Aliens (1993 TV Asashi edition) (Ellen Ripley) ** Gorillas in the Mist (1993 TV Asashi edition) (Dian Fossey) ** Working Girl (1991 TV Asashi edition) (Katharine Parker) ** Dave (Ellen Mitchell) ** Copycat (1998 TV Tokyo edition) (Helen Hudson) ** A Map of the World (Alice Goodwin) ** Heartbreakers (Max Conners) ** Baby Mama (Chaffee Bicknell) ** Avatar (Dr. Grace Augustine) ** Cedar Rapids (Macy Vanderhei)2 ** Paul ("The Big Guy") ** The Cabin in the Woods (The Director) * Susan Sarandon ** The Hunger (Dr. Sarah Roberts) ** The Client (1997 TV Asashi edition) (Regina "Reggie" Love) ** Safe Passage (Margaret "Mag" Singer) ** Earthly Possessions (Charlotte Emory) ** Noel (Rose Harrison) ** Shall We Dance? (Beverly Clark)3 * Jamie Lee Curtis ** My Girl (Shelly DeVoto) ** Forever Young (Claire Cooper) ** My Girl 2 (Shelly DeVoto) ** Virus (2002 NTV edition) (Kelly "Kit" Foster) ** Halloween: Resurrection (Laurie Strode) * 2010 (1988 TV Asashi edition) (Tanya Kirbuk (Helen Mirren)) * 50/50 (Diane Lerner (Anjelica Huston)) * Absolute Power (Gloria Russell (Judy Davis)) * Albino Alligator (Janet Boudreaux (Faye Dunaway))4 * Blood Work (Dr. Bonnie Fox (Anjelica Huston)) * Bringing Down the House (Kate Sanderson (Jean Smart))5 * Cagney & Lacey (Det. Mary Beth Lacey (Tyne Daly)) * Choke (Ida Mancini (Anjelica Huston))6 * Clear and Present Danger (Dr. Caroline "Cathy" Ryan (Anne Archer)) * Consenting Adults (Priscilla Parker (Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio))7 * Daddy Long Legs (1977 TV Tokyo edition) (Julie Andre (Leslie Caron)) * Die Hard (1990 TV Asashi edition) (Holly Gennaro-McClane (Bonnie Bedelia)) * Die Hard 2 (1994 TV Asashi edition) (Holly Gennaro-McClane (Bonnie Bedelia)) * Final Analysis (Heather Evans (Kim Basinger)) * The Godfather Part II (1980 NTV edition (Deanna Corleone (Marianna Hill)) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Madam Rosmerta (Julie Christie)) * The Hunter (1982 Fuji TV edition) (Dotty (Kathryn Harrold)) * Inkheart (Elinor Loredan (Helen Mirren))8 * The Invisible Circus (Gail O'Connor (Blythe Danner)) * Jackie Brown (Jackie Brown (Pam Grier)) * Jurassic Park (Dr. Ellie Sattler (Laura Dern))9 * Kindergarten Cop (Detective Phoebe O'Hara (Pamela Reed))10 * A Life Less Ordinary (O'Reilly (Holly Hunter))11 * The Lucky One (Ellie (Blythe Danner))12 * Max Headroom (Theora Jones (Amanda Pays)) * Miami Vice (Gina Navarro Calabrese (Saundra Santiago)) * The Mirror Has Two Faces (Rose Morgan (Barbra Streisand)) * Never Let Me Go (Miss Emily (Charlotte Rampling))13 * Nick of Time (Eleanor Grant (Marsha Mason))14 * October Sky (Miss Freida J. Riley (Laura Dern))15 * On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1979 TBS edition) (Nancy (Catherine Schell)) * Patriot Games (Cathy Ryan (Anne Archer))16 * Presumed Innocent (1995 TV Asashi edition (Barbara Sabich (Bonnie Bedelia)) * Regarding Henry (Sarah Turner (Annette Bening)) * The Rose (Mary Rose Foster (Bette Midler))17 * Sneakers (Liz (Mary McDonnell)) * Spaceballs (1993 TBS edition) (Commanderette Zircon (Leslie Bevis)) * The Temp (Charlene Towne (Faye Dunaway))18 * Tucker: The Man and His Dream (Vera Tucker (Joan Allen))19 * The Verdict (1985 TBS edition) (Laura Fischer (Charlotte Rampling)) * Wild Things (Sandra Van Ryan (Theresa Russell))20 * The Yards (Kitty Olchin (Faye Dunaway)) Animation * The Ant Bully (The Queen Ant) * Terrahawks (Captain Mary Falconer)